heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Pirate Punter
A game beginning on Starships, GMed by User:Holbenilord and played by User:Pinguinus as Character: Jimmo. GAME "Alright Captains, our Battlecruisers are too large to enter this ring system. You will have to use your light vessels to navigate through and reach the pirate base, from which they have been launching attacks on the merchant convoys." You head into your spaceship and take off from the Battlecruiser. I travel forwards, into the rings. I keep finger on the firing button, in case there is trouble. Sure enough, you see a modified Zyrothan scoutship head towards you. It shoots and misses. "Fire the Mass Cannons!," I yell. I roll 1, 3, and 2, missing every time. :r It fires back, missing... I fire back, missing with every shot. It gets a hit! Your shields are now reduced to 100! I fire again, missing each time. :r I have a high Marksmanship, doesn't that count for anything? D: Hrm, not so much in space... why not use your lasers? They're 1 in 1. I fire my lasers, hitting twice! That's the way to do it! :P The ship explodes- its field generator had evidently been removed. You can regenerate your shields on a 4+. I roll a 2. :r I continue forwards. You can try again every turn :) A defense turret begins firing at you- it bears two mass cannons. Both miss... for now. Each has 100hp. I fire my Mass Cannons; 3, 5, and 6! I also roll a 4, regenerating my shields. :D The turrets explode, and you head on. There is a small moon ahead, emitting anomalous heat patches- Helium mining. Do you wish to set down and investigate? Helium mining, eh? Could be useful. Beam me down, Scotty! :P You set down, and immediately notice your radio signals to the battlecruiser are jammed. You must use your 10kg maser communicator to get through. "We're sending other vessels to assist you. Please recon the mines, and confiscate anything that seems off. There may be pirates." Do I have any allies? Have a copilot/astrogator Salsene called Jarra. She has a Frostbite Medium '' {C Pistol. Cool. I head into the mines, using as much Stealth as I can muster. I make Jarra go ahead of me, as cannon fodder a scout. ''She enters, and takes off her spacesuit. "Oxygen feels Zyrothan-tailored. You can tell by the way it makes you a little dizzy." Heading along, you find three Zyrothan corpses propped up against the wall. I tell Jarra to loot them, but to give me the good stuff. I stand guard. She hands you a Gale Stun Grenade and a gold tooth worth 50c. There seem to be lights on up ahead. Sweet. We hurry along, with her in front. You enter, and a particle beam zaps narrowly past your shoulder. There are two Zyrothans up ahead- the one with the Iridi Particle Beam and one with a Fang Battle Rifle. They seem annoyed. I throw the Gale Stun Grenade into the room. While they're all stunned, Jarra and I run into the room and pop a bullet into each of their heads. I take the Iridi Particle Beam. Jarra takes the Fang Battle Rifle. The Particle Beamer was clutching a text communicator- "Don't let them reach the robots!" There are three doors ahead. The words are written in Eisangan. I am going through the middle door, gun at the ready. I send Jarra through the left. You have walked into the Canteen, and it is empty apart from a stack of gun parts lying by the door. You hear Jarra fire a shot. Any guns of value? Jarra can handle herself. Oddly enough, the parts can assemble to make a Cacus Cannon. You'll have to roll under your Crafting score. You hear more gunshots, and she shouts for assistance. "I'm kind of in the middle of something!" I sigh, and I go to her aide. A Typhon in Persean armour! You'll need a bigger gun... Uh oh. Did it see me? Not yet. It seems to be looking for its gun, and Jarra's fire is not proving effective. I fire my Particle Gun at him. I roll a 3, a 4, and a 6. After his armor, that does 98 damage. After shooting him, I look around the room for his gun, hoping to find something. He has 190hp. Run. That sounds reasonable. When danger turns it's ugly head, I turn my tail and flee! :P I run back into the room with the blueprints. I tell Jarra to keep it away from me for as long as possible. "Aye, sir!" Shots. I have a Tech Skill of 4. Is that enough to assemble the Cacus Cannon? You'll have to roll under your Crafting score. I have a Crafting of 4. What do I need to roll to assemble this thing? 1, 2 or 3. I rolled a 3! :D Once assembled, I take it, and I head back to the Typhon. I'm guessing that Jarra has whittled down its health a little bit. It's on 70. It begins to charge... 3 and 2. Both misses. I jump out of the way, and prepare to fire again on the next come-around. It begins to speak. Your translator doesn't do Typhon, which is fair enough, but you get the feeling that you're holding its gun. Oh yeah, sorry! How about this? I pull out my Iridi Particle Gun (better stats). 3, 3, 5. One hit. I then turn around and start running back to my ship. (Mass cannons ought to kill this joker.) He falls unconscious from the hit. Huh. That's good. I take his armor, and head back to the junction. Let's see... we've checked the middle and left, so we're gonna go into the right door. Yes. Right. The armour is too big and heavy, but you'll be able to modify it back in the fleet. You enter the right door, and find yourself on a gantry over a really big hole. The door seals behind you, and bullets ricochet off the walls behind you. A sentry drone. I roll a 4, a 3, and a 1, hitting the sentry drone once with my Iridi Particle Gun. I sing an Inspiring Anthem, if Jarra is still around. Indeed she is. "Nice singing." The drone misses, and then is brought down by two of Jarra's shots. You hear machines working below, and see an elevator down. I board the elevator, with Jarra. I sing another Inspiring Anthem (I had forgotten I had those! :D) You reach the bottom of the shaft, and step out. Around you are dozens of robots, drilling into the ice for Helium-3 bubbles. Also of note is the presence of a Blunter Missile Launcher on each of them, fixed loosely to the top. Oh dear. Well, I think I'll leave them be. I go back up the elevator, and head back to my ship. As soon as you leave the complex, your radio begins working again. "...maser communicators inactive! We are under attack! Hostile battlecruisers! Repeat, calling in all vessels!" I sigh, enter my vessel, and begin to travel back to the vessels that are under attack. You leave the ring system and your telescopes reveal the battlecruisers. They are 8000 km away- suspiciously close- and have destroyed one Salsene battlecruiser for two of their own. "Small vessels must approach and attack their power generators!" I approach, and I fire my Lasers at the power generators. I don't suppose an Inspiring Anthem would help? Not really, no :P The damaged power generators fail, and you watch the ship you attacked vaporise itself with waste heat. "Three more!" Mass cannon shots zip by you. I fire my Lasers at the enemy's power generators! There's no effect this time. You are informed by the display that another of the Salsene battlcruisers has been destroyed, leaving three. More scout ships appear by you, adding their firepower. I fire my Mass Cannon at their power generators, rolling 6, 6, and 1. BOOM! The ship, unshielded, is crushed by the Salsene battlecruisers' shots. Two more. I roll more: 1, 4, and 5. One hit from a Mass Cannon, hitting a power generator. I sing an Inspiring Anthem, just for the heck of it. The power generator is damaged but functional, and the attacked battlecruiser turns its railgun on you. You'll have to kill it next turn... 2, 3, 6. Boom! One left. Oddly enough, its hull has been breached, and other Salsenes are already boarding. I hook up to the vessel, and I board the vessel with them! With Jarra, of course. A Skarg with an HMG is massacreing (i think that's how it's spelt, if it's real) the oncoming Salsenes. You'll have to take it out first... Iridi Particle Beam, 5, 2, and 6. That's two hits, for a total of 160 damage. I sing an Inspiring Anthem. It dies. The three Salsenes you saved join up with you- "This way to the cockpit!" Your Anthem lets them shoot down the two Zyrothan guards with their Blazers. I burst into the cockpit, with my Iridi Particle Gun pointed forwards. I yell at whoever is in there to put their hands in the air and surrender. A Zyrothan turns and looks at you, then turns on his Repulsor Field. He attacks you with an electrosword, but you parry it with your gun (Iridi guns are very tough). Particle Time! I roll a 4, 6, 5; three hits! "Krarking Iridi." He expires, his Repulsor Field still very lootable. Jarra takes his electrosword, and your allies take the Hamarr grenade launchers from the guards. I loot his Repulsor Field, and ask if I can keep his ship. The Salsene commander's face appears on the viscreen. "Sure, if you can unlock it. We're sending in scouts to destroy the missile silos- do you want to assist them with your Zyrothan Battlecruiser?" Sure, can't be too hard. I have a Tech Skill of 4, and I roll a 1. I unlock it! It was a Hard-level lock, but luckily Jarra had 8 TS :P It's your ship now, and you head on in. The missile silos are just ahead, well within range. I fire the Spinal Railgun, rolling a 6. It's a cruiser, not a battleship :P '' Oh. I fire the Howitzer, and roll a 6. ''Both your Howitzer shots hit, destroying half the silos. The other half fire, destroying most of the scout ships. I fire the Howitzer again, rolling a 6. I am lucky with the dice today! All Silos destroyed! 'YOU WIN! You keep all allies and spacecraft, as well as gaining the Extra Armour upgrade for your cruiser. You are promoted to Commander, getting 200c in salary and 100c for bravery. ' Category:Games